Till the Last shots Fired
by apmrocks13
Summary: Beck, the sports superstar in high school, has decided to give up everything to be deployed full time in the army. Only one problem, Tori doesn't know yet.


Till the Last Shots Fired

_I was there in the winter of '64_

_When we camped in the ice at Nashville's doors_

_Three hundred miles our trail had lead_

_We barely had time to bury our dead_

_When the Yankees charged and the colors fell_

_Overton Hill was a living hell_

_When we called retreat, it was almost dark_

_I died with a grapeshot in my heart_

Beck's POV:

We went on the field trip for Hollywood Arts to the American Military Museum. Tori and I had been together for almost a year now. So much had happened in these past couple of years. I was getting recruited for football and basketball to pretty much every major college in the U.S. Life was great, and nothing could bring me down. Or so I thought. As we walked through the museum, I couldn't help but wonder when I would tell Tori about my decision. Probably on our date that night.

But as we continued to walk through the museum, I couldn't help but look at the sacrifices that some of these men had made for their respective countries. All of these men were willing to die, be maimed, and give up the rest of their lives, whether it be to life or death. The north for keeping the union together, the south for states rights. As I continued to walk through the exhibits, I began to see all my doubts leave me. These men gave their lives to give me freedom. I owed them everything. I would do this. I would leave it all behind.

Tori's POV:

As we walked through the museum, I felt Beck get tense. Something had been up with him over the past couple of weeks. Dodging recruiters, skipping shows and radio appearances, he was doing all kind of things that he didn't normally do. It wasn't irresponsibility, it was more like trying to put off a major decision. Oh well, as long as were together, I really don't care what he chooses. Because I knew he wouldn't leave me….Right?

_Say a prayer for peace for every fallen son_

_Set my spirit free, let me lay down my gun_

_Sweet Mother Mary I'm so tired_

_But I can't come home till the last shot's fired_

_In June of 1944_

_I waited in the blood of Omaha's shores_

_Twenty one and scared to death_

_My heart poundin' in my chest_

_I almost made the first seawall_

_When my friends turned and saw me fall_

_I still smell the smoke, I can taste the mud_

_As I lay there dying from loss of blood_

_Say a prayer for peace for every fallen son_

_Set my spirit free, let me lay down my gun_

_Sweet Mother Mary I'm so tired_

_But I can't come home till the last shot's fired_

Beck's POV:

As we walked through the World War II exhibits, I came up upon and old man. He was walking with a cane, and an old women was holding his arm. I walked up and stood beside them. It was a comfortable silence, as I looked at all of the photos and videos that were showing. They were all about the battle of Tarawa. I looked at him, and I recognized the expression. It was one that I had seen on myself plenty a time.

"How long were you there, sir?"

"The entire time. What's your name young man?"

"Beck Oliver sir. Did you serve anywhere else during the war?"

"Yes son, I did serve other places. Many other places I served at. You know, I look at the videos, and the photographs, and I can see my friends and brothers in arms. Its truly such a sad thing, if you think about it."

He just stood there awhile with his wife. Tori was still by my side, rubbing my arm with affection. And as I looked at the man, and then the exhibits, my resolve was steeled even more. I would do this. I had to do it. I owed it to this man and all of his comrades living and dead. He then turned and looked at me, and studied me with interest. Then he finally asked me the question.

"What's your rank son?"

"Staff Sargent sir. Former 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion. Now currently working logistics for the 303rd logistical studies unit, out at Fort Griffith in Knoxville. Part-time, of course."

"So how's the Unit treating you?"

"Very good sir. If you'll excuse me sir, our bus is going to leave soon. Its been an honor sir."

"Keep safe while fighting in Georgia, Afghanistan, and all of those other places. Be safe. And good luck son."

I stood back, and saluted. He saluted back, and I walked away. All of this time, Tori was walking ahead of me, and when I tried to hold her hand, she took off through the exhibits. I knew that this wasn't going to go over well. I had to find her.

_I'm in the fields of Vietnam_

_The mountains of Afghanistan_

_And I'm still hopin', waitin', prayin'_

_I did not die in vain_

_Say a prayer for peace for every fallen son_

_Set our spirits free, let us lay down our guns_

_Sweet Mother Mary we're so tired_

_But we can't come home till the last shot's fired_

_Till the last shot's fired_

_Say a prayer for peace for our daughters and our sons_

_Set our spirits free, let us lay down our guns_

_Sweet Mother Mary we're so tired_

_But we can't come home_

_No we can't come home till the last shot's fired_

Tori's POV:

I ran through the museum, crying, shoving through my classmates. I wanted to hide. I wanted to cry. I wanted to crawl in a hole and forget that I ever fell for beck. I cant believe that he would join without talking to me first! I thought that we weren't going to keep secrets! But no, I was foolish. I should have seen it sooner. I just want to know why. Why would he do this to me?

Becks POV:

I walked around until I saw the familiar brunette near the Vietnam exhibit. I walked up behind her and held her close to my body, not wanting to let her go. We just stood there for a while, not saying a word. Her tears were falling onto my shirt, but I didn't care. I was just glad she was with me. I should have told her when we started dating. But I couldn't, could I? They told me not to tell anybody, that it was for their safety as well as mine.

"it sure is a beautiful country, isn't it?"

"yea Beck, just like Afghanistan and Georgia and Kazakhstan are beautiful."

"they are, I've been to all three."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in the army?'

"I couldn't. At that point, I was special ops, deep cover, that sort of thing. It was for your safety as well as mine. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't break orders."

"while we're at it, is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"come with me."

Tori's POV:

Beck took me out to his car, which had somehow gotten to the museum. He opened the door for me, and we drove, and drove, and drove. At some point, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the radio was playing some Alex Miller on a country station. At least it was good country. He pulled up to a huge log cabin, and ushered me out. He pulled out a couple of duffel bags, most of which were mine. We walked inside, and I recognized the place.

"were at Yellowstone?!"

"I was going to break the news to you here."

We put our stuff in our room, and then took a truck along some backroad. As we did this, the sun was just coming up. He finally found what he was looking for. As we got out, I forgot to breathe. At the top of a mountain, the scene was just beautiful. I couldn't believe that something like this existed.

"Like it?"

"Oh my god beck, this is amazing!"

"Look out tori. All of this, this is beautiful. This is why I fight. So that way I can keep this place for you, and our friends. America, its something else Tori. I do all of this so that way I can keep you safe."

"I think…I think I understand."

"I'm not going to take the scholarships Tori. I'm getting deployed in two weeks to Georgia and Afghanistan."

"Beck, you know that I love you right?"

"Never doubted it for a second. I love you more than you'll ever know Tori. Promise to wait for me?"

"I promise Beck."

And with that, silence overtook us. We just sat there in a comfortable silence. I loved this man sitting next to me more than anything in the world. I wouldn't be able to deal with him leaving me. Oh god, I prayed. Please keep him safe. I can't live without Beck Oliver.


End file.
